


Take It Out On Me

by mrstomhardy1



Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstomhardy1/pseuds/mrstomhardy1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy tends to have a hot temper when it comes to someone runnin' their mouth, or just in general. Tonight is like no other, except one thing, he's about to take his anger out on you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Out On Me

After a long day at work, you just wanted to go home and bake your favorite treat. You'd had a major craving all day for something sweet, but didn't want to ruin it with some cheap snack from the vending machine in the break room. You're in the kitchen, baking whoopie pies. Music from your iPod dock fills the room. You shake your ass about to the music as you pour the last bit of thick batter onto the cookie pan. Music and baking were always the perfect solace after a rough day. And whoopie pies were just the right comfort food. Soft and fluffy like cake, yet solid and crunchy like a cookie. Not to mention the delicious, just-the-right-amount of sweetness cream filling. The sweet cake snack had always been your favorite, due to the fact that it's so versatile. The many flavor combinations are endless: lemon and raspberry, banana and peanut butter, chocolate and cherry, the list goes on. Tonight, you stick with a classic red velvet and cream cheese. You pop the cookie pan into the hot oven and set the timer. The song changes as you add the remaining ingredients of the filling to the mixer. It's just the right consistency and you dip your finger in the bowl to taste it. Your finger is in your mouth testing the sweetness, when the front door slams and the windows rattle. The loud noises cause you to jump and the tiny hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. You're frozen and can't move from your spot. Your heart races a mile a minute as you wait for another noise, anything. It's not 'til you see his dark hoodie and bulky silhouette in the kitchen doorway that you realize he was the cause of all the racket. Your heart drops from your throat.

"Fuck, Tommy! What the hell are you doing? You scared me to death!" He says nothing, only keeps his head down and glares at you through his lashes. His breathing is coming hard as he huffs out through his nose. Even through his hoodie, you can see the rise and fall of his upper muscles. He has the look of an angered animal in his eyes. You can tell by the sweat that covers his face, that he must've run home from gym. "Tommy? What's wrong babe?" Still, he says nothing, but looks you up and down. His stare gives you goosebumps and causes you to shiver.

"Bedroom." He grunts.

"Not now, Tommy. I'm..." Your words are cut off as he charges toward you, bending, and taking you over his shoulder.

"Don't fuckin' talk! When I tell you to do somethin', you better fuckin' do it. And I said, 'Bedroom!'" He barks. You don't fight back and grab handfuls of his hoodie, in fear of falling. You keep quiet, knowing that he wouldn't listen to any protest you give. He makes his way to the room that you share and throws you on the bed. You know he'd never intentionally hurt you, but seeing the anger he has is still frightening. You scramble to try and get away, but before you know it, his hands are on your ankles. He yanks you back toward the beds edge and leans over your body.

"Don't fuckin' move, aight?" He's sure to let the words drag out. You keep your mouth shut and shakily nod. He stands and smirks. "That's a good girl." Looking down at you, he pulls off his hoodie and kicks off his shoes. The garment lands on the floor with a thud. A low, whimpered moan escapes as you watch him, and you take in the beauty of his sweat-covered muscles. The sight of his bare chest causes you to squeeze your thighs shut, trying to stop the ache.

"Tommy, can-" your words are cut off as he yanks you to sit upright by your wrists. He's so close, you can feel his hot breath on on your face.

"Look, this is the last time I'm gonna tell ya, shut the fuck up." You avert your eyes to the floor, hiding the humiliation he's making you feel. He tugs your chin upward, making you look him in the eye. He lets his hands slide to the neck of your shirt and takes hold of the fabric in both hands as he makes his words clear. "Do you hear me?" You nod with a blank expression and he rips your shirt in one clean sweep. Your breath hitches and you bite your lip, to keep from saying anything to make him more angry. His thick hands paw at your bra-covered breast. He easily yanks down the cups of your bra, exposing and pinching your hardened nipples. Your head falls back and your eyes screw shut. He reaches around you and tugs at the bra clasps, and you hear the sound of metal hooks hit the floor. He throws the destroyed bra somewhere behind him and roughly pushes you to lie back. He has a sly grin as he watches your full breasts bounce about as your back hits the mattress. Without undoing your pants, he roughly pulls them off, almost yanking you off the bed along with them. You gasp as your feet hit the floor and your heart races. Thankful you didn't fall, you let out a relieved sigh and smile. It quickly fades as you see his expression. You turn on your side, trying to get back on the bed. You're at the right angle, and his hand comes down to meet your ass with a loud, hard smack. His hand will surely leave a print and you bite your bottom lip to muffle a cry. Before you can turn on your back, his hands are already ripping off your panties. You shut your eyes, waiting for what will come next.Then you feel it. His stiff cock is at your entrance, and your eyes open wide. You look down at his rough hands pushing your breasts together. His teeth latch onto a nipple as his hard cock shoves it's way through. He bites down hard and you cry out. Out of pain or pleasure, you're not sure. He sucks and licks at the mark he's left on you. His hips pull back and snap against yours, much harder this time. Your fingernails leave red lines up and down his back. He growls and leaves a trail of bites along your chest and up your neck. His lips make their way to devour yours and it's all teeth and tongue. You can taste the faint flavor of metal when his tongue dips into your mouth. You're not sure where he's broken skin, but don't care to be bothered by that at the moment. There's one more slow, hard thrust before his pace quickens. His hands are on either side of your head, holding himself up. You try to meet his hips, but your legs have turned to jello, making it impossible to stay steady. He continues his rhythm of fast, hard thrusts. You can't feel the pain, for the pleasure that overrides it. The sound of his grunts, your moans, and skin-on-skin contact fill the room. Your eyes screw shut and you grit your teeth as you feel your release coming. He grabs a handful of your hair and tugs.

"Keep your fuckin' eyes open and look at me!" It's unexpected and your mouth opens, letting out a pained sigh. His thrusts get harder, and you bite your lip, stifling your cries. He presses his sweat-slicked forehead to yours. "Go 'head. I wanna hear you." His throaty encouragement is all you needed. He pulls back, your swollen lip drags out from between your teeth, and he roughly shoves back in.

"Agh, harder! Fuck me harder, Tommy!" He smirks and grants your wish. He pulls out completely and slams back into you, moving you inches up the bed. "Oh, fuck! Again!" His teeth bite down on the crook of your neck before sitting back on his heels. His thick, rough hands grab onto your hips, keeping you from moving. He steadies your hold on you, pulls back, and thrusts with all his might. "Don't stop," you beg, "I'm gonna cum!" His hands tighten even more on your hips, they'll surely leave bruises. You hold onto his wrists, really ensuring you won't move. He repeats his hard, deep thrusts and it's not long before both your bodies begins to shake. Your walls tighten around his cock and he groans as his seed fills you.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" He shivers, but continues to slowly pump into you and your belly clenches as your orgasm takes over.

"Oh, god, Tommy!"

He stills, inside you and lowers his heavy body to rest on yours. His head rests on your shoulder next to yours and he huffs out a breath of relief. "Oh, baby," he pauses, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to be so harsh." Your hand reaches up to caress his cheek.

"It's ok, Tommy. I know you didn't mean it," you manage to pant out.

You both lie there, taking in the moment, your slick bodies sticking together as you wait for your breaths to return to normal. You rub his back and feel the welted lines your fingernails left behind. "Oops!" You know the guys at the gym are gonna give him hell.

He chuckles. "Don't worry baby. Those are nothin' compared to the damage I did to you." Confused, you look at him as he licks the blood from a reddened nipple. You'd completely forgotten about tasting it earlier.

"Mmm, at least I can hide that. You can't really hide those while training," You nod your head toward his back.

"Really, babe, it's no big deal," he smiles and continues to nurse your wound. You wonder if it's safe to ask about the cause of his anger, but, surely, you already know the answer.

"So, 'Mad Dog' runnin' his mouth again?" He sucks your nipple into his mouth and let's it go with a pop before answering.

"Don't remind me or..." he trails off, lightly grinding into you, and smirks, "this time, you really ain't talkin'!"

You hear the timer ding from the kitchen. You bring your lips to devour his in a deep, passionate kiss, still tasting blood, "Mmm, how about some dessert first?"


End file.
